customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heishiro Mitsurugi (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)
Heishiro Mitsurugi (御剣 平四郎, Mitsurugi Heishirō) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. He is a mainstay of the Soulcalibur series and one of most iconic characters in the franchise. Trivia General *Mitsurugi is based on real-life swordsman Miyamoto Musashi. *Mitsurugi is the only character to have an official playable appearance in every Soulcalibur game to date. *In both the Tekken and the Soul series, Yoshimitsu borrows some of Mitsurugi's moves as well as Mitsurugi borrowing one of Yoshimitsu's moves from Tekken. It can also be noted that although Yoshimitsu is supposedly a ninja, he portrays a military samurai, just like Mitsurugi portrays a ronin samurai. On another note, in Tekken 2, Yoshimitsu's tachi closely resembles the one that Mitsurugi uses in Soul Edge. Also, if Mitsurugi loses in Soul Edge, his losing animation is him sitting down Indian style and banging the hilt of his sword on his knee, Yoshimitsu does this same exact thing in Tekken 2 if he loses when time is up. *Mitsurugi's facial build greatly resembles that of Kazuya Mishima from the Tekken series. *Yuri Lowell of the Tales series has Mitsurugi's costume as an alternate outfit. *Mitsurugi, along with Taki, is a playable character in Namco x Capcom. *Samuel Rodrigues from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance shares some similarities and moves with Mitsurugi. *Mitsurugi's joke weapon is always a wooden katana (bokken). It is possibly another reference to the fact that Mitsurugi is based off of Miyamoto Musashi, as Miyamoto was famous for always using bokken in all of his duels. *Despite his appearance in every game, he has yet to encounter Soul Edge in the series canonical story. However, his story for Soulcalibur V confirms that he did encounter Soul Calibur in his fight with Algol. *His proud and reckless attitude made him similar to Paul Phoenix from the Tekken universe. Ironically, both of them are frustrated for not being able to reach their objectives. *His fighting style change from Tenpu-Kosai-Ryu-Kai (Kai for improved) in Soulcalibur IV to Shin-Tenpu-Kosai-Ryu in Soulcalibur V. This likely means he has mastered the "true" version of his style. *With the exception of Soulcalibur II and Soulcalibur IV (in which, his arena and theme are shared with other characters), Mitsurugi's theme musics had always shared some traits. These traits are heard in Soul Edge''at at 0:50, in ''Soulcalibur at 0:40, in Soulcalibur III at 1:47 and in Soulcalibur V, 0:41. *Misturugi's primary weapon have been changed throughout the Soul series. His first weapon was Korefuji in Soul Edge, then Shishi-Oh from Soulcalibur to Soulcalibur IV, and finally to Muichimonji in Soulcalibur V. *Mitsurugi is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa (only in the arcade version of Soul Edge and return in Soulcalibur''as the main seiyuu onwards), who also voiced Hwoarang from T3 to T4 (the latter is in gameplay only) and formerly Wataru Takagi (only in the PS1 version of Soul Edge), who did voice acting for Lei Wulong from T2 only and was also Hwang’s seiyuu (also in PS1 version of Soul Edge to Soulcalibur). Soul Edge *It can be assumed that Mitsurugi was originally intended to be the main character, as he appears the most prominently in concept art and the character selection screen. *Mitsurugi has the Kanji for "Tiger" (虎, ''tora) written across the back of his haori. *In the version 2 arcade edition, Mitsurugi's ending illustration wasn't replaced and it was originally taken from Hwang's ending illustration, except with the textures of an ending. *Mitsurugi and Hwang were very similar with the exception of a few attacks. In later games, both characters were given new attacks, but Hwang ended up keeping most of the ones that both had used - this is most likely because Seong Han Myeong was also given these attacks (although he naturally matched Hwang more so than Mitsurugi) so it made more sense to keep these attacks as Hwang's. Mitsurugi fights quite differently in the "Calibur" games when compared to Soul Edge. *Mitsurugi's backstory is strikingly similar to Toshiro Mifune's character in The Seven Samurai (Kikuchiyo), including that he was raised by farmers that were killed, became a swordsman, has a cocky and angry yet funny demeanor, and earned the title of a true samurai by his valor and fighting prowess. Soulcalibur II *Mitsurugi's 2P costume makes him greatly resemble Haohmaru from the Samurai Shodown series. *Mitsurugi portrays Edgar in Weapon Master Mode. Soulcalibur III *The Soul of Mitsurugi discipline is available to created characters of the Samurai class. *In his ending, Mitsurugi can wield Soul Calibur and Soul Edge simultaneously - this can be done by selecting Soul Edge as his weapon for the Tales Of Souls mode, and choosing Soul Calibur in the quicktime event. As he faces off against Taki, he will pull both out. Soulcalibur IV *Mitsurugi is featured in a short movie with Darth Vader. The two of them defeat a few enemies individually, and then they confront each other. They draw their weapons and begin to fight. After a while, they clash their weapons, and Darth Vader says to Mitsurugi, "You are powerful. But now you must be destroyed!" The movie ends, as the two of them still have their weapons in bladelock. The movie takes place outside of Algol's tower. Their relationship appears to be a reference to Toshiyuki Morikawa's status as the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Japanese dubs of Star Wars. Soulcalibur V *His current appearance makes him resemble Japanese actor Toshiro Mifune, who coincidentally has played Miyamoto Musashi several times in his illustrious career. * According to his profile, Mitsurugi defeated a mysterious female swordsman but lost Shishi-Oh as a result. *Mitsurugi is one of only three characters to show physical signs of aging from the time skip. The others are Siegfried and Hilde. * In early demo versions, Edge Master's theme, 'Master of Edge', was listed as 'Mitsurugi's Theme'. *Mitsurugi's 1P outfit also has quite similar appearance to Akuma from the Street Fighter since he wears gigantic beads with him along with a black outfit, only thing his hair is not red and not tied up like Akuma. Series' Appearances *Soul Edge/Soul Blade *Soulcalibur *Soulcalibur II *Soulcalibur III *Soulcalibur Legends *Soulcalibur IV *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny *Soulcalibur V *Soulcalibur: Lost Swords *Soulcalibur: Unbreakable Soul *Soulcalibur VI Appearances in Other Media *The Adventures of Barney & Arthur *Arthur *Barney & Friends home videos